No Importa la Especie
by Diana Carolina Cullen
Summary: Estoy enamorado, No se que hacer hay algo en ella que me vuelve loco es algo que me invita a acercarme, algo que me hace seguirla involuntariamente. Pero tambien hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que me aleje que es peligroso, Que ella es peligrosa.  B-Va
1. Prologo

Descargo de responsabilidad: **Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stefany Meyer La Historia es mia.**

PrologoEdward POV

Hacía mucho que la veía, andando, solitaria, retozando distraída por ahí.

Yo soy el más activo de la clase y ella también lo es. Muy activa y participativa. Pero eso es solo en clase porque en el instante en que acaba la clase ella parece encerrarse a sí misma dentro de una burbuja que la aleja de todos, que la aleja de mí. Normalmente se refugia en la biblioteca.

Y si, ya sé que sueno como todo un acosador, pero como resistirme a su belleza? A su inocencia? Como dejar pasar a quien estoy seguro que es el amor de mi vida? Y simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no puedo evitarlo por más que lo intente. Su presencia me abruma y antes de darme cuenta de que estoy haciendo termino inmiscuyéndome en sus asuntos o siguiéndola a una distancia prudente. Como si fuera un sucio acosador sexual.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 17 años voy en segundo año de preparatoria y estoy más que enamorado de mi compañera Isabella Swan, o Bella como la llaman las personas con las que habla. Y aunque dentro del aula de clase ella se comporte normalmente con todo el mundo, es al salir de allí cuando el cambio brusco hace presencia. La única vez que intente acercarme a ella fuera del aula de clase, me dio una mirada entre triste y reprobatoria antes de girarse y seguir su camino como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Desde ese día me da miedo acercarme a ella fuera de clase, pues tengo el presentimiento de que si me acerco ella se alejara de mí y no solo será fuera de clase.

Hay algo en ella que me atrae al punto de llegar a seguirla entre clases sin darme cuenta, es como magnetismo. Es ese algo prohibido, que me dice que ella me necesita, esa sensación de que aunque este con sus hermanos y primas ella me necesita, que se siente sola incluso en una habitación llena de gente.

Y con menos intensidad hay algo en mi mente, algo dentro de mí que dice a voz de grito que me meta en mis asuntos y la deje tranquila, porque ella no me quiere cerca, que me aleje, que es peligroso, que ella es peligrosa.

Bella POV

Ahí estaba, de nuevo, mirándome en lo que él puede creer a escondidas, pero mi visión periférica me permite enterarme de todo y eso incluye cuando el mi está mirando o me sigue, aun sin darse cuenta de que lo hace.

El tal vez piense que yo no soy consciente de su presencia, pero definitivamente, es de el de quien más consciente estoy en todo el maldito y muy jodido mundo.

¿Porque tenía que ser humano?

Todos los días me lo preguntaba y llegaba a la misma conclusión. Si fuera vampiro, jamás lo hubiera conocido.

Y si me lo preguntan, prefiero vivir diez mil veces el infierno que vivo y no la posibilidad de no haberlo conocido nunca.

Yo le veo en las clases, es el más participativo y solo allí yo soy su par. Es solo ese recinto, en el que me puedo permitir jugar a ser un humano más, uno que ama y añora, uno que no tiene miedo a tener amigos. La típica chica que quiere estar con él.

Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 150 años, claro soy un vampiro, fui convertida a los dieciocho por un ser malvado llamado Vladimir Di la Cortge, yo era la típica chica de 1862 Con una madre amorosa y ama de casa y un padre banquero, con vestidos voluminosos y faldones de vuelo.

Un día mientras salía de casa a por el mercado con mama, El rico Vladimir pidió a mama la oportunidad de hablar con migo, y cuando mama lo hizo el me secuestro. Cuando estuvimos lejos del pueblo me tiro en el bosque con tanta fuerza que quede inconsciente y cuando volví de la inconciencia lo primero que sentí fue la horrible sensación de estarme quemando viva.

Luego de unos años de estar viajando de haya para acá me encontré con Vladimir y mira que pequeño es el mundo traía consigo a mi pequeña hermanita de tan solo dieciséis años.

Le mate. Lenta y dolorosamente, Yo le mate. Pero antes de morir el desgraciado acabo con lo empezado y en un descuido por mi parte cuando creí que ya había muerto, mordió a la pequeña Alice. Intente sacarle el veneno, pero supe que si lo hacía, ella no sobreviviría, Él se había encargado de eso, la había medio matado a golpes y por lo cetrino de su piel también la había estado matando de hambre. Deje que se convirtiera. Y Cuando re nació Supimos que tenía un don.

Fue ella quien vio a Carlisle, el apenas había llegado al nuevo mundo en 1908 Alice y yo estábamos aquí Hacia cincuenta años. Ya Éramos amigas de una tribu nativa los Quileyutes Alice vio Como eran y yo decidí que necesitábamos amigos en esta nueva tierra y con ofrendas de paz y contactos de a poco para ganar confianza nos hicimos amigos y compañeros de tierra.

Cuando hablamos con Carlisle nos dimos cuenta de las opciones que no habíamos tomado en cuenta antes y así nos unimos a Carlisle y este nos adoptó como sus hijas.

Años más tarde vino Esme luego Rosalie, después fue Emmet, y gracias a los dones de Alice hace unos setenta años vino Jasper.

Ahora estamos aquí en el instituto de Forks un pequeño pueblecito cerca de la reserva india quileyute hemos vuelto a casa.

Y me he encontrado de frente con el que parece ser el amor de mi existencia, pero hay un pequeño problema, Él es humano. Y yo siendo un vampiro no puedo estar con él, soy peligrosa yo jamás podría hacerle pasar por esto, pero estoy cansada de apartarme, él nunca toma mis advertencias enserio. Carlisle dice que debería intentarlo, pues en casa soy la única sin compañero, pero es por propia elección, en el largo de mi existencia he tenido muchos pretendientes, incluso ahora hay un lobo es el nieto de Ephraim Black, sabe lo que somos y aun así no me deja en paz. Rosalie dice que debo intentarlo y Emmet dice que nadie tocara a su hermanita. Jasper dice que me calme un poco o le dará un ataque y Alice, ella no opina nada pues dice que pasara lo que tenga que pasar y que ya ha tenido una visión de lo que ocurrirá pero no la ha comentado con nadie. Esme, ella solo está feliz por mí, es la única a la que Alice le ha contado la visión, pero sé que ella no me la dirá.

**Que les parece la historia, falta mucho por ocurrir Seguro que algo hará Alice para ayudar a Bella….. Bueno Gracias por leer…**

**Reviews?**


	2. El trabajo

Descargo de responsabilidad: **Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stefany Meyer La Historia es mia.**

Capitulo 1Edward POV

Hoy era el día, teníamos hoy un proyecto de ciencias Sociales en grupos, y ella seria mi pareja, La profesora siempre nos ponia juntos porque ella decía que eramos los mas capaces.

Hoy le hablaría de algo que no fuer el salón de clases, yo ya estaba dessesperado, necesitaba saber algo mas de ella La amaba con todo mi corazón.

Entre al salón y me di cuenta de que ella estaba sentada ya n la parte de atrás, la profesora que aun no llegaba seguro que me pondría con ella así que porque no ir con ella desde ya?

_Hola_ Le dije

_Hola Edward_ Me dio y me regalo una sonrisa timida.

_Crees que nos 0ongan juntos en el grupo de trabajo para hoy?_ Trate de ocultar el deseo en mi voz, pero hasta yo lo pude notar.

_Eso espero, me gusta mucho trabajar con tigo_ Me resondio ella y en ese mismo momento juro que me derreti en la silla, a ella le gustaba trabajar con migo. Por poco y suspiro.

_Bella háblame de ti en todo el rato que llevamos como compañeros no se nada de ti, De donde eres?_

_Veras Edward es que pues no soy muy abierta a esos temas son algo mas bien privado para mi, pero si lo quieres saber soy de aquí mismo._ Y con eso creo con su cabello una cortina de cabello entre nosotros y no la pude ver en un buen rato, tampoco le dije nada mas, no quería presionarla y que me rehuyera.

Bella POV

En cierto modo le dije la verdad, yo consideraba desde que habíamos legado con Alice, que habíamos nacido aquí.

Pero no quería que el supiera nada mas por ahora, si m preguntaba cuantos años tenia seguro que le decía otra cosa que no fueran 16. Hoy su mirada estaba particularmente encendida, como si algo hubiese cambiado su forma de ver el mundo. Yo estaba cada día mas enamorada de el, pero también cada día mas arrepentida de pensar en dañarle la existencia de esa manera.

Preferi tapar mi rostro con mi cabello, lo hice por 10 minutos, entonces llego la profesora y nos puso a trabajar juntos.

_Bella, Edward. Su trabajo es un poco mas largo que el de los demás, creo que tendrán que reunise para trabajar fuera de la escuela. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?_ Pregunt la profesora.

_No hay problema_ Contestamos a coro entonces nos miramos y nos reimos los tres.

_Bueno chicos, el trabajo es para la próxima semana_

Y con eso se fue dejándome con mi guapísimo humano, ahora era mi turno de preguntar.


	3. Iremos a tu casa?

Capitulo 2 Edward POV

Al principio Bella estuvo bastante distraída, no decía nada, pero cuando la profesora volvió a salir del aula "Por un asunto de suma importancia" se volvió hacia mi con una mirada algo picara. 

_Creo que ahora es mi turno_ dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
>Yo no pude mas que asentir sin dejar de mirarla, mientras me perdia en sus ojos Dorados.<p>

Bella POV

Estuve bastante tiempo buscando que quería saber de él. Pero La primera pregunta que se me venia a la mente era. ¿Quieres Salir con migo? Y estaba claro que no era la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación

_Creo que ahora es mi turno: Comencé cuando la profesora Salió del salón

_De donde eres tu Edward?_ Le pregunte haciendo uso de su pregunta ya que seguía sin encontrar nada que preguntarle pero no me sentía capaz de seguir si oír su voz.

_Yo soy de chicago_ Me dijo Edward Mirándome a los ojos y recostando su cara en una mano

_Dm, como terminaste aquí?_ Quise saber inmediatamente, luego mientras el respondía, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco dejándolos de un verde esmeralda que me hizo perderme la mitad de la respuesta, Pero justo en ese momento volvió la profesora y nos dijo que hoy las clases terminaban antes ya que había una junta de calificación de profesores y por eso la habían llamado antes.

_Bueno Bella, creo que tendremos que reunirnos para hacer el trabajo en grupo_ Dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome sentir como si me traspasara el alma. 

_ Si Ya lo veo, ¿Qué harás ahora?_ Le dije preguntándome si era buena idea lo que planeaba hacer.

_ Ahora no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora?_ Me pregunto con los ojos llenos de un sentimiento que no pude identificar muy bien ya que era la mezcla de varios a través de sus ojos iluminados

_ Mmm, Puede ser Edward, no se si quisieras venir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo?_ Le pregunte nerviosa de como tomarían esto Los chicos.

_Me encantaría ir a tu casa Bella_ Contesto el sonriendo

Entonces sonaron los altavoces anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar por el día de hoy y nosotros salimos del aula.  
>Esta seria la primera vez que permitiría a Edward acercarse a mi fuera del salón de clases. Y por algún extraño motivo tenia el presentimiento de que esto lo iba a cambiar todo.<p>

Edward POV

Cuando salimos del aula mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que tuve que respirar profundo mientras caminábamos uno al lado del otro, de algún modo extraño me daba cuenta de que este proyecto nos uniría de una manera que no podía explicar.

Cuando llegamos a mi Coche tuve que preguntarle, si vendría en mi coche a lo que ella asintió.  
>Entonces llegaron al estacionamiento sus hermanos, acompañados por las primas que se veía que mas que primas eran sus novias, pero quien puede renegar de ello si ciertamente, se veía que se amaban, acaso no merecían ser felices sin tener en cuanta el parentesco. ¿Acaso si bella fuera mi prima seria yo capaz de dejarla solo porque es de mi familia?, No, Seguramente no lo haría. Ni aunque fuera la batí chica. Y si lo fuera yo Feliz seria Batman.<p>

_Bella!_Grito una de sus Primas acercándosele, era menuda y pequeña y en un salto se colgó de Bella mientras esta le devolvía el abrazo con una gran calidez como si hace siglos no se vieran.

_Hola Alice, que tal te ha ido el día?_ Saludo Bella mientras los otros chicos se acercaban a ellas sonriendo.

Yo era un espectador entusiasmado por la sensación de calidez que desprendía Bella en ese momento.  
>Pero entonces El hermano mayor se dio cuanta de mi presencia.<p>

_Bella quien es el chico?_ Pregunto el chico de grandes músculos y cabellos negros y rizados

_ Oh Emmett él es Edward es mi compañero de proyecto y lo invite a casa para trabajar allí_

Ella lo dijo con su mirada pasando de su hermano a mi. Entonces no se como ocurrió pero de un momento al otro yo estaba envuelto en el fervoroso abrazo de la que antes Bella había llamado Alice.

_Oh Edward, siento que ya te conozco. A Esme le vas a encantar_ Dijo dejando de abrazarme y corriendo al lado del otro hermano de Bella, donde se quedo dando pequeños saltitos.

_ Pero que esperamos, Emmett ve a traer el coche, que Bella se ira con Edward hoy. Solo síguenos y todo estará bien Ed_

Eso me hizo sonreír. Esa pequeña si que tenia energía y era bueno saber que almenos una parte de su familia (La parte femenina de ella) no me miraba de manera extraña, como si no perteneciera ahí.

Ahora solo quería saber mas de Bella.

Entonces nos subimos a los autos y partimos del instituto hacia la Casa Cullen.  
>Solo esperaba que todo nos fuera bien cuando llegáramos allí, Aun tenia varias preguntas que hacerle a bella y este era el momento perfecto.<p> 


End file.
